


On Pillows

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Abuse of pillows, Fluff, M/M, good feels, sleepy scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Tony wants a pillow and Bruce is sneaky</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Another re-post. Cheers! :3

Was it too much to ask for one unmolested pillow?

Tony Stark didn't really think so. But then again, he'd gotten pretty much everything else he ever wanted so logically (at least according to a wise proverb mother's spun while their children whined for new toys) it shouldn't be too surprising he couldn't get one pillow.

He stood, scratching his head. The scene was lit up with the glow of the arc reactor diffused through his cotton shirt. Before him a man who would generally be labeled as 'unassuming,' 'slight,' and even, dare we say, damn-near-invisible in day to day life, was taking up the entire bed. The entire _king sized_ bed. It was a feat that Tony might expect from his giant green alter-ego, but not from Bruce Banner, the eternally reserved, who was able to disappear from a crowd with more ease than two Super Assassin's he knew. It was possibly because Bruce projected a field which bent the light around him, leaving him invisible to anyone who wasn't as aware of him as Tony was. He decided to work out the math on that one later.

His hand shifted down from his hair to rub at his eyes. Their sleeping patterns were usually erratic, but Tony, after consuming one too many cups of espresso, hadn't been able to stop vibrating let alone lie down, so Bruce had left him in the lab in favour of the bed. Now he was almost merging with the particles in the sheets, mattress, and, most importantly, his _pillow._ This didn't seem fair to Tony, who was now really, _really_ tired. He knew he could just get another pillow from one of the guest rooms down the hall but it was _his_ pillow. His special pillow. Bruce probably knew that, which was why it was in a tight death grip, his face mashed into its side. If they were any closer they would be engaged in coitus, which was kind of hilarious and a little weird to think about.

He rubbed his eyes again, blinking. His knees were kinda weak and he thought about just taking one of the sheets and laying on the ground, but those were tangled so viciously around his legs he doubted he could get one away from Bruce without waking him.

And he looked way too damn cute to wake up.

Tony leaned over, inspecting the death grip a little closer. He was jealous. Bruce held him like that sometimes. He loved the way his face scrunched up, eyes crinkling in his sleep like something in his dream was funny. Since Bruce had come to live with him (and, subsequently, sleep in his bed, which was amazing and he still wasn't over-sure how it had come to be but he wasn't asking questions) he'd been woken up from a dead sleep several times with Bruce laughing, rolling in the bed, head tilted back, hands on his stomach, and completely asleep. He loved to watch it. The laughs were deep and rich, like he was hearing the best damn joke in the world. His waking laughs were much more reserved, and while still nice to hear, they were nothing like those. He wondered if someone was telling him a joke right now, in his dreams, or if it were Tony and him in a lab in his mind.

Bruce's body twitched in a chuckle, and Tony couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed the bridge of his lover's nose, and loved the way his brow furrowed even though he was smiling.

"Glad you could make it to bed," said Bruce after a long moment, his voice deep and sleep muddled.

"Glad you could wake up, sleeping beauty," he replied. "Now, I need you to unhand that pillow before it files a sexual harassment suit against you."

"Pfft. The way it was laying there, all soft and warm and smelling like you. It was asking for it."

_"Bruce!"_ Tony grinned at him, waggling his eyebrows.

Bruce shrugged, unrepentant, rubbing at his eyes as he rolled away. He looked up at him, blinking, smiling a little. "Kinda like you looking sexy in your pajamas. You're asking for it too."

"Well, now..." he fell onto the pillows and rolled until he was in Bruce's arms. He tugged his beloved pillow over and the two of them adjusted until they were lying on it together, arms and legs entwined. Bruce hummed low in his throat as Tony stroked the back of his head, mussing his curls. "So what were you dreaming about that had you giggling away?"

"I was seeing how long it would take you to stop staring at me."

Tony nipped the end of his nose and Bruce's quiet laughter shook the bed. Bruce's lips were soft, and Tony savoured the feeling of his stubble rubbing against him in a slow kiss that was both a welcome and a goodnight. Tony marvelled to himself with how _okay_ it felt to just share a kiss, just be happy to fall asleep with him.


End file.
